Master League
by RaiLei
Summary: After completing the Unova League, Ash finally set out to challenge the Elite Four of Cerise Island. [oneshot]


At age ten, he left Pallet Town as a Novice.

Ten years later, he returned as a Champion.

He had defeated Kanto and Johto.

He managed to conquer Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Then, he dominated the Unova League.

He had forty Gym Badges to his name and four sea shells from the Orange Islands.

After travelling the world, it was _finally_ time.

He was ready to challenge and defeat the Elite Four.

Months past, the trainer intently looking at the Pokémon he caught over the years; weighing their skill set, their strengths and weaknesses, and ways to combat it with the least amount of damage to his team.

The news stations in Kanto and Johto spoke about it often, every station from Kanto to Kalos covering the story. It had been twenty years since someone had challenged – and defeated – the Elite Four.

Within a week, Pikachu at his side, he found himself standing at Cerise Island off the coast of Seafoam Islands, the Elite Four headquarters straight ahead.

The event was televised on all major channels throughout the world – no one wanted to miss something this intense – and anyone who knew the unknown trainer was interviewed. Bets were placed as to whether the trainer would succeed or fail, many magazines and entertainment shows tried to uncover minor details about the elusive Elite Four and the trainer.

However, the news missed one small detail – from his time competing in the various Leagues, he had earned himself three trophies.

All the world could talk about was Cerise Island.

The day was circled on the calendar and his friends flew in from all different corners of the world.

And when the clock chimed twelve noon – it began.

The Elite Four meant business when they took to the arena, not one's to be trifled with. However, one by one . . . Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha were soundly defeated. The challenging trainer had left nothing to chance.

Before long, all that was left was the Master of Dragons – Lance.

It was a battle to remember. The battle lasted no more than ten minutes, the Master and Challenger leaving nothing to chance as they called out attacks with no hesitation, changing out their partners flawlessly.

But, in the end . . . the unknown trainer from Pallet Town won, the crowd falling silent.

For the first time in twenty years – Lance had been defeated, the final barrier of the Elite Four.

Everything after that had been a whirlwind, one event merging with another. There had been an endless amount of cameras in his face, documenting his every move, asking for an interview, and _so_ many parties. He could picture his friends, their words of congratulations breaking through the roaring cheers.

The ceremony as the Challenger was inducted into the elusive Elite Four was aired on television; a guest list of the most notable people in the world from Professor Oak to the Unova Champion, Alder present for the event.

Within time though, everything went back to normal. The hype about the battle of Cerise Island fading slowly, new trainers passed through the town to start their journey, some pausing outside his house . . . _he used to live there!_, they'd whisper.

Little did they know, he still lived there.

After completing his lifelong dream – what could his dream become now?

Then –

"I think it's time you met your father . . ."

The identity of his father had been kept secret, his mother only shrugging when it was brought up, simply stating that "it didn't really work out". In response, he raised an eyebrow – he had never expected to meet his father – but he nodded. ". . . sure, why not?" It would give him something to do at least.

With Pikachu at his side, he set out that night from Pallet Town, unsure why his mother insisted he needed a coat, hat, and mitts – it was almost June. The map his mother had given him was circled, her instructions being to "Climb to the top, he'll be waiting there."

Her instructions sounded odd, which only made him curious as to who would be waiting for him. Why would anyone wait _there_ for him, how long had they stood there, waiting?

He past by Viridian City, climbed the stairs leading to Victory Road, and crossed the border into Johto – and then he knew why his mother made him wear _winter_ gear.

Mount Silver was encased in snow, the high winds swirling the snow around, creating a white out at times.

It was a difficult climb, but after two hours, he found himself at the top. No snow was falling, the wind had stopped, and the only sound he heard was the snow crunching underfoot. At the edge of the mountain top, he noticed a figure, their back to him.

"Hello . . .?" What was he supposed to say? His mother had mentioned his father . . . was this him?

When the silhouette turned around, his unasked question was answered. They had the same dark hair hidden underneath a hat, a similar build, although their eyes were a different colour.

"You finally came," they said, glancing intently at the trainer before him. "Did Yellow send you?"

"Yellow?" Was that someone's name?

"It doesn't matter," they replied, shaking their head, throwing their pokeball in the air. "Now, prepare yourself. Only the bravest come to challenge the Kanto Champion."

It had been fifteen years since the Johto Champion came to challenge him.

"Fine by me," with a nod, Pikachu jumped off his shoulders – ready to battle. "We're here to win!"

Smirking, the figure opposite nodded. "Pika – go!"

Sometimes, battling was the easiest form of a greeting.

# # #

A/N –

I've read too many theories as to who Ash's dad could be; the main choices either being Giovanni or Silva. Add to the mix the sudden explosion of people comparing Ash and Red and then you get this story.

Sure, Red and Ash are from two separate universe's, but what if Red was Ash's dad? After just reading the Kanto/Johto manga's over the holidays and watching Origins, I was inspired to write this. For the sake of the story, Ash's mom is an older version of Yellow. Yes, Delia Ketchum's hair is red, but I've seen people's hair slightly change colour over the years, so why can't it happen here? It's a fanfiction, just roll with it folks.


End file.
